Samus Aran
|image = |caption = Samus Aran |species = Cybernetically-enhanced Human (infused with Chozo DNA and strands of Metroid DNA) |homeworld = Orphaned on Earth colony K-2L at age three, raised on Zebes |born = Cosmic year ~2000 |death = Alive |parents = Virginia and Rodney Aran |gender = Female |height = 6'3", also said to be 5'5" |weight = 90kg (198lbs) (without Power Suit) |ship = Gunship |weapon = Power Suit, Missiles, Bombs |alt = Morph Ball |hair = Officially blonde, though early games and media portrayed her with brown, green, red, violet and dark hair |eyes = "Blue with slight green" |affiliation = |featured in =Metroid Fusion Lego Metroid Anima Lego Metroid (Original) Lego Metroid (Revamp) }}Samus Aran, (サムス・アラン Samusu Aran; pronounced SA-MUHS A-RUHN or A-RAHN using the "CAT" vowel for the first two As) is the main character and protagonist of the Metroid series and in Lego Metroid. Biography Samus is a Human (infused with Chozo DNA & later strands of Metroid DNA) Bounty Hunter famous for her accomplishments on missions thought otherwise impossible. Armed with a cybernetic Power Suit built by the Chozo, an ancient, highly intelligent race, she is a powerful opponent in battle. She hunts Space Pirates and energy-draining alien parasites known as Metroids, while completing missions given by the Galactic Federation. Orphaned at the age of three, Samus was adopted by the Chozo, brought her to their planet, Zebes, and raised her with Chozo influence. She was infused with Chozo blood and later given the powerful Power Suit, built entirely out of Chozo technology. She proceeded to leave the planet and eventually became a Bounty Hunter. After many missions Samus was thought to have left the Galactic Federation after her mission on B.S.L., in Metroid Fusion. Lego Metroid takes place, not immediately, but several months after Metroid Fusion. It is not revealed how Samus rejoins the Galactic Federation or how she regains what others think to be the Varia Suit, which is corrected in the Lego Metroid Wiki that she regains her Power Suit while the Galactic Federation discarded the Fusion Suit through operation. In the future project, The J-Yel Chronicles: A Lego Metroid Story, the series will reveal the void in the timeline between Metroid Fusion and Lego Metroid. It will also reveal the history of the X-nelian's disappearance. Following the events after Metroid Fusion, Samus embarks on another mission, along with Adam Malkovich, to solve a puzzling distress signal mysteriously dating 5 years old. Only to undertake another mission to save a race in distress; the Sandoxes, a primitive race who has a past history of shame and sin now divided by good and evil lie on the brink of destruction by each side. The good, lead by Dal-G -exiled former General to Dorn's army which invaded X-nel XI 5 years prior to the signal's activation- gives Samus a new suit and a new mission. Samus agrees to help. It isn't long before Samus questions Dal-G's orders and motives. After discovering the experimentation of Metroids in the X-nelian Research Facility, Ridley’s rebirth, and her suit malfunction, Samus is eager to get to the bottom of the whole truth and not what Dal-G told her. Equipment *In Lego Metroid, it is not revealed how Samus returns to the Galactic Federation with her suit appearing that of the Varia Suit. However, her suit is the very Power Suit as seen in previous games, only modified. It is believed that when Samus rejoined the Galactic Federation, they altered her suit, discarding her Fusion Suit from her previous mission. *Samus gains a new suit called the Dox Suit, which allows her to blend in Dorn's army and enter his territory. However, Samus downgrades back to her Power Suit again while squaring off with her old nemesis, Ridley, her suit malfunctions and comes off. With this in mind, Samus realizes that the suit was nothing more but a fake and her Power Suit along with her weapon systems return to normal. *Samus's main weapon is a built-in arm cannon. The arm cannon's standard ammo mere energy, but Samus can also acquire different kinds of beams, and the cannon can also shoot missiles. Once Samus acquires the Dox Suit, her arm cannon energy ammo changes to the Dox Beam. With each shot fired, the Dox Beam is capable of disrupting electrical currents in mechanical distributions. After the Dox Suit malfunction, Samus's Power Beam returns. *Samus's suit is capable of upgrading to many different types of alien technologies. Image:Lego_Samus_Aran_2.jpg| Samus' Power Suit Image:Morph_Ball.jpg| Samus in Morph Ball Mode Image:Dox_Samus.JPG| Samus in her Dox Suit Image:Dox_Ball.jpg| Samus Dox Ball Mode Vehicles The Hunter Class 2-Y Excavator is Samus' gunship used in Lego Metroid. Received by the Galactic Federation after the events in Metroid Fusion, Samus pilots the ship to remote locations across X-nel XI on her mission to shut down the four X-nelian Generators needed to stop Dorn his supposed secret weapon. Upgrades Gallery Image:Samus_Aran_Draft.jpg| Early Samus Design Image:Lego_Samus_Aran.jpg| Samus Design 2 (used only in Lego Metroid Episode 1) Image:Renewing_Lego_Samus_2_by_pooki3bear.jpg| Redesigning Samus' Suit Image:Renewing_Lego_Samus_4_by_pooki3bear.jpg| Adding colors to Samus' suit. Image:Renewing_Lego_Samus_5_by_pooki3bear.jpg| Adding finishing touches to Samus' suit. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Galactic Federation